Sakura, gracias
by Milagrito
Summary: Momento en el que Sasuke abandona la aldea y Sakura trata de detenerle... ¿Qué sintieron ambos en ese momento? ¡SasuSaku one–shot!


¡Hola, SasuSakus! De nuevo yo :3. Hace tiempo quería hacer algo de drama pero no se me ocurría nada; ayer vi cuando Sasuke abandona la aldea y el bombillito se prendió arriba de mi cabeza así que eso salió, el momento en el que Sasuke abandona a su 'familia' para volverse más fuerte. Aunque, pensemos mejor… Si Sasuke no se hubiera ido ¿Sakura habría madurado y entrenado con la Hokage?... Bien, bien… pondré la información necesaria.

-/-SS-/-

Pareja: Sasuke Uchiha/ Sakura Haruno (SasuSaku).

Rated: K+

Resumen: Momento en el que Sasuke abandona la aldea y Sakura trató de detenerlo… ¿Qué sintieron ambos en ese momento?.

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencias: ninguna.

Título: Gracias, Sakura.

-/-SS-/-

Un joven de cabello negro con reflejos azulados caminaba tranquilamente por el parque bajo la luz de la luna. Caminaba lo más lento posible recordando todos aquellos momentos que pasó junto a la que alguna vez consideró su familia en ese mismo parque.

Mientras seguía caminando pudo divisar a una cabellera rosa. _Sakura_. Al pasar a su lado siguió caminando con los ojos cerrados y su expresión tranquila. _Ella no me detendrá_.

– ¿Por qué, Sasuke? – le preguntó la pelirosa mientras lagrimas saladas bañaban sus mejillas – ¿Por qué nunca me dices nada? ¿Por qué siempre este silencio? ¡Tú jamás compartes nada conmigo! –

– ¿Por qué tendría que decirte algo? – le preguntó Sasuke. Ya le estaba impacientando esa molestia –. No te metas en mis asuntos, no son de tu incumbencia –

– Sé que me odias, desde el principio nunca me has soportado. ¿Te acuerdas? Cuando nos hicimos genin y nos asignaron nuestro equipo de tres, una vez nos quedamos juntos la primera vez justo en este lugar; fuiste muy grosero conmigo ese día – La pelirosa seguía llorando y hablaba con la voz quebrada –.

– _Piensalo, él hace lo primero que se le viene a la mente pero si tu no tienes padres que te digan entonces cómo lo sabrías. Es tan egoísta y berrinchudo, está tan solo –la pelirosa hablaba ajena a la expresión que tenía el Uchiha._

– _Solo, desolado –_

– _¿Ah? – _

– _No hablo de las reprimendas de tus padres. No tienes idea de lo que significa estar solo –_

– _¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto – le preguntó la chica confundida._

– _Porque tú eres molesta – dijo este viéndola haciendo que la pelirosa abriera los ojos por la sorpresa viendo como Sasuke se iba._

La pelirosa recordaba y sonreía tristemente mientras las lágrimas le empapaban la cara.

– Hmp, no me acuerdo – mintió el chico haciendo que la pelirosa hiciera un sonido de sorpresa mientras que una de sus lágrimas caía al suelo mojándolo.

– Sí, claro. Bueno, es que fue hace mucho ¿no? – dijo tratando de que su tristeza no se notara – Pero aún así ese día empezó todo; la historia tuya y mía… y de Naruto y de Kakashi–sensei – habló la pelirosa recordando todos sus momentos como el equipo siete –

– Los cuatro comenzamos con nuestras misiones. Fue algo muy duro entonces, cada día era un gran reto. Pero… más que nada… había mucha diversión – continuó Sakura sonriendo y recordando todo lo que pasaron –. Sé todo lo de tu clan, Sasuke, enserio… pero buscando venganza no encontraras la felicidad. Compréndelo. Ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie –

– Lo sabía – dijo Sasuke haciendo que Sakura voltee a verle –. Yo no soy igual a ti, ya estoy en un sendero en el cual nadie puede seguirme. Sé que los cuatro trabajamos juntos y por un tiempo pensé que ese camino podía sustituir el otro pero al final me he decidido por la venganza. Esa siempre ha sido la razón de mi vida. Yo jamás he sido como tú o como Naruto –

– ¡No hagas eso, Sasuke! Tú no tienes que estar solo. Ese día me dijiste lo dolorosa que puede ser la soledad, ahora yo entiendo ese dolor – Varias lágrimas estaban mojando el suelo. Sentía cómo su corazón se destrozaba en pedazos de solo pensar en que él se fuera –. Tengo una familia y amigos pero… si tú te fueras, Sasuke, sería lo mismo para mi… me quedaría tan sola – _Molestia, me lo estás haciendo difícil… _–

– Este es un nuevo principio. Cada uno de nosotros tiene un camino en frente – la pelirosa dio un paso al escuchar al pelinegro mientras más lagrimas bañaban su rostro –

– ¡Sasuke, te amo tanto que ya no puedo soportarlo! Si tú te quedas conmigo… te prometo que no te arrepentirás – sollozó la pelirosa – Cada día será de alegría. Yo puedo darte felicidad. Haré todo por ti, Sasuke, así que por favor… te lo imploro, no te vayas. Hasta te ayudaría con tu venganza. Haría lo que fuera por darte felicidad. Te lo juro. Por favor, quédate conmigo – siguió sollozando – y si no puedes… llévame contigo entonces – _Sakura, enserio me lo estás haciendo difícil… per yo, yo tengo que cumplir con mi venganza y ni siquiera tú puedes hacer que lo deseche todo… _–

– No has cambiado; sigues siendo molesta – dijo este volteando a verla.

– ¡No me dejes! – corrió más hasta Sasuke – ¡Si te vas voy a gritar y…! – Sakura sintió como alguien le respiraba en la nuca. Era Sasuke…

– Sakura, gracias – Sakura al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Sasuke no era de los que dan las gracias… _¿Por qué me da las gracias? _–

– _Gracias por quererme y preocuparte tanto por mi… _– pensó Sasuke.

Sakura sintió como Sasuke le golpeaba en la nuca y le dejaba inconsciente.

– Sasuke-kun… – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer, aunque alguien le agarro antes de que llegara al suelo…

Sasuke la agarró y la dejó en la banca que estaba al lado de el.

– _Sakura, nos volveremos a ver… Siempre fuiste la persona más valiosa para mí _– pensó Sasuke para luego darle un beso en la frente. Ella sería su última imagen de Konoha.

-/-SS-/-

¡Tan Tan! :B. ¿Qué tal me quedó? ¿Merece reviews? xD.


End file.
